dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
XNT
Xeloyer National Television(Pearler:Xeλocάκep Hάtцинάλнά Teλeвizάp) is half-national, half-private television/radio corporation, founded in 1926 in Kadishen. It has it's sister broadcasting company, named Pearler National Radio Television(from 1959), and Pearler Broadcasting Media(from 1972). 1926-1928 XNT was founded by Rosie Inc. by students from Engineering School as Test Screen. Many test broadcasts were activated until 1928. In 1927 scientists and eniginers tested the broadcast for the first time. The expirimental transmission was created in March 21, 1921, the test transmission was created in February 18, 1922. 1928-1939 After last test broadcast, it finally startup as Xeloyer Television. 1939-1957 Xeloyer Television renamed as Xeloyer National Television, becuase it was nationalized, but John hated it when his creation was taken off from him, so it became half-national, half-private. In 1945, after WWII, during Britain occupation of Kadishen, it was about to be britainized, but Kazrati compressed Churchill to create a local TV one, leading to creation of BBC Pearl. 1957-1977 Xeloyer National Television has been shorthened as "XNT", overthrowing 16-line TV. In 1961 XNT 2 was founded,XNT 3 was founded in 1975. In 1973 XNT ends 30-line TV, a week later ending broadcast for 32 line TV and 48-line ended in 1976. The broadcasting of XNT began in Sepia in 1959. In early color started in 1963, the Technicolor one started in early 1963 to late 1963 to be replaced by early standard color. Official color began in 1970. XNT originally broadcasted in SECAM then shortly NTSC (1963-1967) and PAL (1967-2013). However,some Digital TVs support SECAM, AUTO,NTSC and even PAL. 1977-1992 During that time XNT 4 and XNT 5 were released in 1987 Two years before that,XNT ends 405-line and 240-line TV and starts with bigger lines,4 days after BBC ends 405-line TV. In 2 May 1990, XNT became part of EBU.(European Broadcast Union). From 1982 to now XNT has most complex headquater building with lots of studios, control rooms, story rooms and lots of lots of offices. In early 1984, XNT developed White Screen of Death With Blue Bars, but changed to green, yellow, orange, black(Producers did not approve it) and finally - red ones in later years._ 1988-2008(as an on-screen bug)1992-2008(official), 2016-present In early 2008, Kokoa Shuzen from Rosario + Vampire is selected to be mascot of XNT under license by Akihisa Ikeda. The logo was created in December 6 1987 and unveiled in January 10 1988. During this era(known as Logic Era) prototypal idents of prototypal logos (including this one) has been runned until August 16 1992 as official idents of it runs. In Summer 2016 onwards XNT re-use this logo, because they promised to use 1992 logo again. Somewhere in 1997, XNT celebrated Worldwide Day of Play. 2008-2016 On December 19, 2013 XNT ends analog era and starts digital era. 2016 In June 2016 XNT 1,XNT HD and XNT Sports hosts Euro 2016. In July 13, 2016, XNT adopted 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls as Cartoon Network don't exist anymore,as it will be in Pearler English, Craig McCraken will be director of ''The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style ''like the original 1998 show, in order to team up with Megumu Ishiguro for the 2017 Danama version. Slogans 1987-1992 - The great channel 1992-1999 - Kanal for experts 1999-2005 - Complex 2005-2017 - Cartoon, news, sports, teens, anime, and more. 2017–Present - The television that never was Lists of channels from XNT and it's sister broadcasting company XNT 1 XNT 1+ XNT 2 XNT 3 XNT 3D XNT 4 XNT 5 XNT 6 XNT 7 XNT 0 XNT HD XNT Sat XNT Sports A XNT Sports B XNT Premier League XNT News XNT History XNT Cinema XNT Comedy XNT Block Program XNT+ XNT Preschool XNT Preimum XNT Black and White XNT Sepia XNT for Schools and Colleges XNT Classics XNT Japan XNT Assembly XNT Music XNT Lady XNT Family XNT Xtra XNT Teleshop XNT Guide XNT 4:3 XNT Pay Television XNT Military XNT Agriculture XNT Police XNT Cable XNT Analog XNT International XNT News 24 XNT Sports + XNT 24/7 XNT Science and Education XNT Preschool XNT Kids XNT Anime XNT Opera XNT Arts XNT Entertainment XNT General XNT Society XNT Law XNT Documentary XNT Germany XNT El Kadsre XNT Signature XNT Zone XNT Pornography XNT Travel XNT How-to XNT Test XNT Crime Invastagation XNT Hentai XNT Internet TV XNT Silence XNT Brodilo XNT Teletext TV XNT Test Broadcasting XNT UHD XNT 4K XNT 8K XNT 12K PRT TV1 PRT TV2 PRT TV3 PRT TV HD PRT TV International Hazi Television List of reigional channel XNT Tahoma (XZTH-31) XNT Kadishen (XZXX-0) XNT Tupnitsza (XZAF-1) XNT Virdinfemska (XZVI-88) XNT Niritem (XZDX-90) XNT Odrinska (XZOD-77) XNT Beotison (XZXZ-97) XNT Mashana XNT Seaside XNT Printa XNT North XNT South XNT Sea XNT West List of non-channel XNT-R XNT-R 0 XNT-R 1 XNT-R 1A XNT-R 2 XNT-R 3 XNT-R 4 XNT-R 4 Xtra XNT-R 5 Live XNT-R 5 Live Sports Xtra XNT-R 6 XNT-R 7 XNT-R 8 XNT-R Asia XNT-R Parlament XNT-R Japan XNT-R News XNT-R Music XNT-R Sports XNT-R Cinema XNT-R Police Voice of XNT Voice of Kadishen Kadishen FM XNT Tuning Signal XNT Tuning Signal Japan PRT Radio PRT Radio Kadishen PRT Radio Tahoma List on website and productions XNT Enterpises XNT Video XNT Cinema Enterprises XNT On Demand XNT VOD XNT Catch-up TV XNT.com XNT.jp Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional News programs Category:TV Channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Pearler Channels Category:Orphaned pages Category:1926 Category:Pearl